turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:John Burnett
Should he be put in "Governors of Miscellaneous US States" until we get a "Governors of California (Fictional Work)" group? Upper California is close enough for gov't work to being a US State. I think the cat includes Govs who rule a CS state in 191.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:30, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :No, he's governor of the NAU province of Upper California, so he shouldn't be there. Ruby Laffoon was gov of KY when it was in the US. Huey Long should actually not be there. He was a Senator in JS. My bad. TR (talk) 15:15, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the govs who rule US states in AHs where they're not part of the US should be allowed there too. CS, NAU, FCA (if any post-independence govs had been mentioned), etc.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:23, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, you think a lot of things, don't you. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::That would be Long and this guy in total. Aside from the unnamed Arkansas governor in IatD who was in a prison camp, I can't think of anyone else. We have a generic State Governors category. They should go there, if anywhere. TR (talk) 14:31, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree that Burnett is not a US state governor. The parent "State Governors" might be the place for CS governors with the caveat removed but Burnett should not be placed there either. He is a governor of a NAU province. I don't recall how he gains office. He might be elected as are US governors and there are enough suggestions of political calculations on his part to make it plausible but I don't think it is explicitly stated. He might be appointed by His Majesty the way Canadian Provincial Lt. Governors-General are, on the advice of the Provincial Premier. There are provincial parliaments mentioned so a provincial PM would be pretty much guaranteed. On the other hand, Burnett does seem to have real executive authority and no Premier of Upper California is mentioned at the mansion when The Two Georges are stolen. Another example of the loopy NAU political structure. ML4E (talk) 19:53, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's confusing to see OTL terms used in a different context, but I'm willing to think that, if people in the late 18th century had wanted to combine what we think of as the essence of presidential democracy with constitutional monarchy, the might have developed along those lines. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:12, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::It also gives a nice color of AH to have a system which isn't quite like anything our own world is used to.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 02:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::In the past year, a "Governors of California (Fictional Work)" set has been added. Should Burnett go in there?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:39, November 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That is within the "State Governors of the United States‎" parent cat so no, he was not a Governor of the US State of California (Fictional Work). ML4E (talk) 20:03, November 18, 2017 (UTC)